God Only Knows, Spirit
by Bowpurity
Summary: What are game heroines? An imagination? No! They are girls! Princesses! Waiting for someone to rescue them.
1. Prologue

**Foreword: from the author**

A scene that touches the heart. A person whom believes in story. A character that wishes for the unreal to be real.  
>That's me. That's reading. The world only god knows.<br>Hello everyone. BowP here. Probably my first fanfiction, which gah. Well, great stories only come with practice. I'm sure I'll revise it half a year from now.  
>I've always wanted a story, where a character appeared in the real world. How would we react? It's always fun to consider.<br>But no one will write it will they? In that case, I will. I have small parts of the story planned out, the problem is... what happens next? Oh well, I'll get to that hurdle when it appears. For now, let's fill in my solid story foundation.

**Yok-kyun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"Will you please look at my painting?" The girl, with her flowing purple long hair asked.

Yes/No

"Will you please look at my painting?" The girl, her green cap and a sketch book held in her hands.

Yes/Noa

"Will you please look at my painting?" The girl asked, looking at you… at him, with eyes of adoration, and hope.

Tapping away at the buttons, moving the curser to the yes and no options, the A button was pressed once more.

"Will you please look at my painting?" The girl spoke with a soft voice, light reflecting off the PFP screen as it flew in the air.

* * *

><p>"PIECE OF JUNK! Disappear through a window in hell and die!"<p>

Dokurou Skull, the branch chief of Hell stood, fuming as she glared at the wastebasket that held the game of her anger. Her short figure loomed darkly over the picture of the fair girl. A second passed, and the PFP was incinerated in a flash of unholy light.

"Haaa…"

Standing at a drawven height, allow me, the author avatar to introduce you to this prologue character whom will not make a second appearance. This here is Dokurou skull and she is a boss. Her hobbies are unknown, her measurements are unknown, her character is mostly laid back and calm. But on this particular day, she lost a bet, which forced her to play the one game made by old hell.

"CRAYON"

Settling down after a few curses, she glanced at a floating screen to her right as a report came in. It showed the new soul that one of her subordinates, Elsie has captured. How odd, the girl was one whom still held onto her janitor mop and as such gave a new topic for Dokurou to worry. But as she read it, she would get a pleasant surprise.

It seems that Elsie has captured 4 souls. Most impressive of the girl! Wondering what Elsie was up to, a new screen flickered to life, showing the girl in real time. Currently, it seems that Elsie was laid down on a park bench, breath breathing hard and with torture in her eyes.

"Ooh! She's hard at work.. Just look at that devil like expression."

A few seconds later though, her perception shattered as Elsie spoke to her partner whom sat beside her.

* * *

><p>"Kami sama! It's getting dark! I'm yat my llimitsh. We've been at this for hours! No matter how many times we do it, it's still the same thing."<p>

Not bothering to turn his view away from his PFP, Katsuragi Keima tilted his head in reply and reflected the light of a nearby street lamp with his glasses. His voice held his determination and unwavering passion.

"All choices haven't been cleared. There is still a possibility!"

"Kami sama, there has to be a limit to how much you like games! It's fine even if there is one which you can't clear. You say that reality is crappy and even ignore it, even then why do you play this crap game?"

"Then, who will look at Sora's painting?"

The girl blinked surprised, not understanding what her reliable partner just said. "Huh?"

"For sure this game is crap but… Sora didn't do anything wrong! There is no such thing as bad heroine. There are only bad games! The heroines inside the game are always waiting for someone to save them. This game is broken so we should just abandon her?"

The girl gave a deep sigh, thinking regretfully to herself. '_Kami-sama is the broken one.' _She thought.

But in her heart, she finally started to understand. This is the sheer reality of her savior, Katsuragi keima. Why she calls him Kami-sama. Divine like a God, he sees things that no one else sees. Knows worlds that only Gods knows. Kami-sama may be creepy at times, but he always helped her out in the end. Still, can't they go back home already! She's late to cook dinner now and her fish caught from the river of souls is not in the fridge. Hopefully they wouldn't rot that quickly.

* * *

><p>Dokurou gave a soft laugh as she watched the scene.<p>

"A game made from a request of old hell. Hehe, Katsuragi Keima, even you will not be able to end it. It has no end. Behold the power of… HELL!"

Standing up, lightning flashed behind her, clouding the room in black and white for a few short seconds.

'_This is silly_.' She thought and headed out of her office and to bed. If she was able, Dokurou would have smirked, imagining the image of Elsie failing to run away from the long arm of the gamer. All is well in hell, well save for the fact that she lost a bet, forcing her to play fifty loops of the game that she just destroyed.

She may be a demon, but as a new demon, she had to go through with her words. Security footage would confirm that she settled the debt, and it even ate into her work time, which was a plus!

Left alone in the darkness, no one saw the uneasy glow of purple in the waste bin moments later, which faded off into a light that shot towards the sky…. Towards Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

Foreword: from the author

Meh, more copying of character dialogue. Surprisingly enough, I found that I could understood Keima's words, no matter how odd they look when I type them out. Seeing dialogue though, it helps me view things in their perspective, and perhaps, take a chuck of their inner thoughts.

Struggled with content and word count here, it's like the… drab scenes where things must be set up. And set up it will. So well, I'll combine two scenes into one chapter and… CHOP scene of Keima capturing girls and helping Haqua, leave just content that will allow people whom only know very little of the series, yet be able to follow my story, that's how I will write things out.

Achievement: **This is Magicka!  
><strong>Push a soldier down a well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Crushing fist, Proud ribbon<p>

In order to survive war, is it not wise to wear what protection one might get?

"But… this is not war. This is a fight between two sides of a heart."

"Kami Sama, what are you talking about? More importantly the male team captain and the female team captain are fighting!"

"Your joking right? There is no way I'm going to jump into the middle of the fight. If you get hit by one of those punches, your dead."

Beyond the bush that Katsuragi Keima and Elsie were hiding, lies a scene that any martial arts movie director would be proud of. Two long haired girls, one in a judo outfit, the other in a dress fought with skill of masters. Every punch was delivered with precision, dodged with swiftness or blocked and redirected with gentle shoves. The girl's name was Kusonoki Kasuga whom due to the spirit in her heart, had split into two beings. For simplicity sake, we shall call them dress Kusonoki and judo Kusonoki. Does this not remind you of card games?

No? Ah never mind.

"I'll make you some protection." Said Elsie, as her magic converted the scarf that she wore into feudal Japanese armor. "With this you can probably survive an explosion!" "Erm… hopefully."

Keima sighed, rejecting the offer as he resumed his watch over the battle. A flag will appear soon, and there is where he will strike and conquer her heart. Believing in the theories of his games, his faith was unshaken and was rewarded with a flag from God. With a mighty punch, dress Kusonoki sent judo Kusonoki flying towards him, allowing him to catch her and make his move.

* * *

><p>"This time I got tired." Keima sighed as he glanced down at the unconscious Kusonoki. It was dark, and so they left her on the park bench, draping her with a blanket. <em>'But, is this fine, leaving her like this?'<em>

Elsie wouldn't be much help. He highly doubted that she knew of the dangers in the real world and she would bother him later if he disturbed the girl's good mood. Following the girl's lead in leaving the area, he couldn't help but take one last look back, at the girl whom now had hear heart healed. The girl whom kissed him, but will not remember.

High above the two, a girl in purple hair was watching. Her name was Haqua du Lot Herminium and she is an old friend and once classmate with Elsie. She was here because she had failed to capture a fleeing spirit and followed it's trail to this school. Seeing no purpose in staying, the girl flew away, following her spirit detector in hopes of covering her mistake.

Left behind, no one was there to notice a small purple orb that drifted off the ground. It flew here and there, traveling into random directions as if surprised and confused. What a wondrous place it was in! Full of greenery and delights! Happy and joyful, silent except for a faint 'Doro-doro-doro-doro' on the wind.

It stilled, then flew into Kusonoki's body at twice it's previous speed. Haqua landed a few seconds later, looking around before stomping one of her feet into the pavement in frustration. She flew off once more, voicing the dissatisfaction in her heart.

"Haa… must be a decoy. You won't evade me forever, Spirit!"

* * *

><p>Now, my friends, let us forward time as time moves forwards and only skips back in flashbacks. In two weeks, our heroes captured the level four spirit named 'Giant sideways face cloud', befriended Haqua and watched fire trucks going past the school.<p>

Dreading Mondays, the advice of viewing Wednesdays as the start of the week cheered the girl up.

"From today, tomorrow is the end of the week! Last spurt I'll do my best!" she happily declared, then commented sadly that rain on Mondays are the worst.

Keima was resting his entire head on the school desk and his breaths produced sounds of haunted moaning. His entire body spoke of negativity and depression, and the holy god of gaming was even void of his PFP, a rare sight that occurs less then the number of comet sightings.

'_60, 000 spirits…. 60, 000 spirits….60, 000 spirits….My life… is over.'_

He proved immune to Elsie's efforts to cheer him up, and kind and caring girl that she was, she turned to one of her friends, Chihiro for help.

Short haired and wearing the same uniform as everyone else, she replied without hesitation and with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I don't want to. If I cheer Otamega up, what good will it do? If I came into contact with Otamega, he might infect me, so that's a problem. So gross!"

It was hard for Keima to not hear the girl and he decided to fix that by getting out of his seat and out of class. PFP back in hand, he regained his composure, anger fueling his heart against the real world.

Elsie came chasing after him, her sweet voice offering soothing words.

"Nii-sama, pleeease cheer up! Even Chihiro made a joke. Ahaha…"

"Don't say such stupid things. Why do you even pay attention to what that real girl says? No personality, for the real girls, there is no flag."

His eyes sharpened action and knowledge strengthening his heart and pride as a gamer. Her words will NOT affect him, for after all, he is the capturing God!

"Look at this school! Even though in games, schools have aliens, military and electric waves, those kinds of idiosyncrasies, in real schools, there is only so much as one hair color! I am a gamer who has been honed and live an ideal life. There is no contact between me and this Tepid Reality!"

Fires of hatred burning deep in his soul, his rant ended as he thought, once more of the downtrodden words that he had heard. He rested his head against a window, looking out into the field beyond.

"Why, that girl is similar to a mob character! Mob characters don't talk.."

"So you're interested in her after all?" Elsie injected.

"NOT AT ALL! That real girl, there is absolutely no way I would even be concerned about her!"

"_**DORO DORO DORO DORO DORO DORO"**_

Looks of confusion passed between the human and the devil as the spirit alarm rang out. As one, they looked about and settled on Chihiro with wide eyes. The short haired girl held a wrapped box in her hands, looking down from a balcony of the second floor. Her eyes were fixed on the face of one of the senior students before realizing that she was late, and needed to gift the present to him. Ah! She's late, she'll have to run to make the stairs!

"Move it! Otamega Jammer!" she cried, pushing Keima out of the way as she ran off.

* * *

><p>Elsie was the first to recover.<p>

"K, Kami- Sama.."

"W, Wait ! Don't say it!"

Hoping against hope that it was not what he was thinking, his hands were placed to shut all noise that will enter his ears. Sadly for him, Elsie was a devil from hell and shook the earth with her reply.

"**CHIHIRO IS THE NEXT BEARER OF AN ESCAPED SPIRIT!"**

* * *

><p>Now, my dear readers, allow me to inform you that Hell's 'make people forget things about hell' division has made Elsie their enemy, as they had to deal with the consequences of that shout. The increase of their paycheck, deducted from Elsie's, certainly helped to sooth their anger from 'KILL HER' to 'Dislike'.<p>

The next scene is that of Chihiro confessing to the guy that she likes, but is rejected. I am sorry, but this author cannot do this scene justice. If you have not read the manga, I highly suggest you do so, chapter 28, page 11. The jokes here are amazing and ranges, from ninjas to dogs to spotlights and drama rain from nowhere. So, we shall skip to the next day in school.

* * *

><p>It was the time before school classes start. Sitting at her desk, Elsie glanced at her 'brother', pondering on his ponderings.<p>

Ever since they witnessed Chihiro's confession, Keima seems lost in thought. He was 10 seconds slower to switch on his PFP today, seemingly bothered by the question that Elsie had asked.

"_Is it okay… for Chihiro to be possessed by the escaped spirit?"_

Long and hard did he thought about this question, wondering what he should do as he spoke to his sister.

"I've told you already. I won't capture that girl. Drawing out the escaped spirit isn't the only way to help people!"  
><em>'But… if it isn't, then what is?'<em>

And lo, behold, the object of their conversation, Chihiro herself entered the classroom, taking her usual seat and wishing Elsie a good morning. She looked down as she spoke, voice softer then usual.

"Yesterday, you saw something really uncool. Even though I tried to put my all in that confession, it seems that I was completely rejected….."

Even a fool would be able to see that the girl is sad. Even she has her moments of weakness. Just for now, this is a scene where Keima could say something. Countless options ran though his head, judging each sentence and selecting the right one. He's answered the question.

'_This isn't capturing! It's because if she gets even more depressed, the escaped spirit will grow.'_

He stood up, headed towards Chihiro and started to speak.

"… A….."

"Well then. Let's move on to our next love, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Shocked, Keima stood there, looking at the cheerful, uncaring face of Chihiro. As if the event yesterday did not happen. He could not believe this girl! What is with this reaction?<p>

"Man, I cried yesterday, Eh? As expected, the captain of the soccer club was just too high up for me. But come to think about it, the people whom I confessed to before were better."

"C, Confessed to before?" Elsie, bless her heart, asked for him.

"You see, when I think, "Oh, He's so cool!" I just get totally fired up! I just somehow end up confessing or something."

_Cool? She confessed because the guy was cool?_

"Anyway Elly, take a look at this pic. Don't you think this guy is hot? This person is my next favorite! As I thought, without love, life would be so dull!"

_This travesty will not go any longer! _

Words from his honest heart and wisdom spoke for him. "That's not love."

Emotions spilled out from his heart and into his body. His blood pumped with rage, that she would define such a precious, pure emotion. His voice was loud, Keima was almost shouting at her.

"A heroine's love is heavier than that. Immediately forgetting it and changing!That's not love!"

"What's up with you? This doesn't concern you, Otamega!" Fire was met with flame, and Chihiro stood up, defending herself against him.

"Shut up! Give me back my concern!"

"Concern? What were you concerned about?"

This gave him pause, but only for a brief second. He spoke, becoming more animated by the second.

"Hmph. I once again realized the level on real 're not doing any club activities! And there's nothing you're working hard on! Even though you're like that, you call people unfavorable names! When you open your mouth, it's all about love affairs with pretty boy Who's-His-Face!"

He pointed his finger at her to deal the finishing touch.

"It's people like you! You stick of reality! That's"

"**You." **

Thrown out of his loop, a single word from her made him ponder. Taking the chance, Chihiro replied with her own barrage of words.

"You're in the go-home club too! You always badmouth people! In your head, it's all love video games!Is it your job to talk like that about people, you low level cockroach guy?"

* * *

><p>The air was still after her argument. Wordless, Keima turned around and left the class. He retreated to the taunts and jeers of his opponent.<p>

"Ahahaha! Serve him right!"

Trapped in his thoughts, cursing about reality, Keima changed for the worst after that event. For the rest of the day, he had closed his heart. Even skipping dinner and staying in his room. Elsie, his dear sister tried to lure him out with food, frying a netherworld multi-eyed pike in front of his room to no avail.

The night passed and come morning, Elsie and Keima's mum could see crows gathering outside of his room window. His mother and sister worried for him, even though he had managed to drag himself to head towards school.

"U, Umm… Kami sama, would you please at least talk to me soon… ?"

She gained no reply.

* * *

><p>He arrived on the first class, but midway throughout the lesson, had asked the teacher for permission to the toilet. However, it was only a matter of time for his body to fall, as lack of food and water affected him. PFP clutched tightly in his right hand. He crawled alone on the empty hallways of school with his (almost) final thoughts.<p>

'_As expected, I didn't take any provisions for so long… C.. Can't move..'_

'_Rejecting reality, and to live in the game world requires reality's energy, is contradictory. Reality is full of contradictions. Even if you try your hardest in reality, nothing good will happen!'_

'_Enough of this….'_

Letting his thoughts fade to blank, his body stopped moving, and he waited for his consciousness to do the same.

"**Would you like to look at my painting?"**

'_Huh? '_

Katsuragi Keima opened his eyes, head tilting up as he beheld an impossible sight. A light purple skirt, purple locks that ended past her waist, a white blouse. Eyes as blue as the deep sky, and a green beret on her head.

A heroine. A heroine in real life looked down at him with eyes of kindness and compassion. Her voice spoke, lifting him even further from his dark draught.

"If you don't stand, you can't look at my painting properly, can you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors end note:<strong> This scene really confused me in the manga. Chihiro's rant really should not affect Keima. I honestly see no reason why it would. He's the **TOP SCORER, **and he does it by playing video games in class. You have to respect such badass. Nothing is wrong in being the go home club, he badmouths people in general, not specific individuals and he loves video games. Heck, he is proud of his love! So that 3rd argument shouldn't hit him.

Hmm….. if I can think of a good one, perhaps I'll be changing her rant. But for the sake of storyline progression, please do accept this is how it goes for now.

Also… if Elsie came to school together with keima, why didn't she notice that he lagged behind and is now crawling on the ground? Plotholes… plotholes…

BRANCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WOO. No more copying lines!

AN note 2: Just read chapter 174. Keima has ballls of steel. I tell ya. THis is why he is epic.


	3. Chapter 2

Writers blog:

Writing is hard.

I've been busy lately. All my days were spent reading touhou CYOA (choose your own adventure) it's fascinating, engrossing, amazing… well… you get the idea.

I've also been busy playing Carte, and Tribes Ascend. I still suck at tribes, but my white discard deck is going well, even won a tourney with luck.

I've been thinking about my story and in the end, I felt it. My story was wrong. There needs to be affection. There needs to be romance! And the scene felt utterly terrible. I'm glad I stalled.  
>AND SO, REDO IT. For as TotalBiscuit say, maintain quality, the best you can. He also said to maintain consistency which I failed at, but at least one of the two is done.<p>

Ah..

_**Italic words are internal thoughts.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lost girl, Found treasure.<br>**

Hunger, forgotten. Pain, forgotten. Energies, recovered. Keima felt like a newborn child, lost in his confusion. Wordlessly, he stood up, hesitant, unsure of what he should do.

Sora Asuka, for that was her name had no such reservations. Her eyes shone with the sparkle of happiness and she grasped his hand, leading him to the cafeteria.

"Let's go, Keima-kun. I want to show you my painting." She spoke, glancing shyly at him.

Still stunned, Keima followed, leaving the walkway empty save for one whom had observed the scene. Hidden in a corner, Ayumi felt an odd and strange emotion in her heart. An emotion that she didn't properly understand herself. A mix of pain and a sudden spike of anger.

"_Who is that? What does she have to do with Keima?"_ she pondered, a hand moving to her chest in an effort to calm her beating heart. _"And she's not wearing the uniform. Who is she? Some rich ojou-sama? Is Keima in trouble?_

Though she could not understand her heart, Ayumi is one whom would always rationalize events. Her heart yearned for her to follow them subconsciously, but she would skip class, if she were to follow the duo.

And with hesitant steps, the girl turned around and headed back. Dismissing the event as something that she will not bother with.

* * *

><p>For the sheer unreality of the scene, Keima found it ironic that they were doing a normal thing in reality. Having had no energy to even walk earlier, Sora was forced to drag him to the cafeteria, where she sat across him with a pout. The food here was really expensive, but since the cafeteria lady didn't ask any questions, it was the best place to go.<p>

He doubted he had the answers anyway but even in this state, the capturing god will surely be able to come up with a reasonable lie that reality will accept. Placing the bowl of soup noodles to the side, Kemia pushed his glasses up and starred sharply after.

"Who are you? You… you are a devil, aren't you?"

"How mean Keima-kun. I'm not a devil. I'm Sora Asuka." She seemed sadden by the question. "Do…. Do you know who I am? Do you remember? Erm… would you like to look at my painting?"

With pleading eyes, Sora slowly extended the sketchbook towards him. Under her pleading gaze, the god hesitated, and he would slowly accept the book. He flipped it open, revealing a painting of a beautiful meadow with a lake and dropped flowers. It was the same picture, as the one in the game. His eyes have long lost the sharp gaze, and he would take a few seconds to look back into the girls eyes with confusion. Thinking about the entire situation, he could not see any valid reason to state that the girl is not who she is.

"I don't understand. Sora…. You're a heroine. You don't exist in real life, you don't belong here."

She looked struck by the statement, her eyes watering and she hid her face with her sleeves. A soft sob could be heard, unnerving Keima further. Two options now could be selected by the capturing god.

A) Comfort her

B) Ignore her

'_But this is not a capture. I don't want to raise affection points. This girl is a heroine, but she's not Sora. This Sora lives in the real. The real is troublesome and complicated. This is not a route, but a deathtrap!' _He raised his right hand up, touching the collar around his neck with a small nod. '_In game, it's best to capture a single heroine. Multiple heroines will only give a friendship end, or even worst, a boat end. Of course, as capturing god, I didn't get that ending. And I have Chihiro to deal with.' _The thought of Chihico angered him, but further strengthened his resolve. _'Rumors spread quickly. I should not be seen with this girl. The only choice is hidden option C!'_

As he took his time to think, the girl had recovered her composure, and she now posed a question to him."K-Keima-kun… do you have.." she hesitated. "Do you have any feelings for me?"

He will have to make himself clear. "I am the Otoshigami. There is no game that I can not conquer. The game that you were in, Crayon, was the impossible to beat game. I as Otoshigami have my pride on the line. Therefore, for my pride, I conquered you." He paused. "I had affection for you, but only during the game. This is how I am. My heart holds affection for all the heroines I conquer. You are no different from Rina from Pino 2, Hibiki from Wai Wai, Ryo from Fairy, Tear, Hitomi, Tsukasa, Izumi, Ryoko, Ka-"

Before he could resume, tears flowed from Sora's eyes as she hastily stood up, running out of the cafeteria without a single word. His heart felt bad and guilty for the girl, and it took some resolve for him to ignore the struck look on the girl as he spoke every name. It didn't matter if she was real or not, this was how he felt, regardless of who it was. "This is why I hate reality." He said softly to himself.

At the corner of his eyes, the artbook was left behind. He considered it for a few moments before leaving it, heading back to class.

* * *

><p>He instantly regretted his decision as a square faced teacher confronted him.<p>

"Hahahahaha!" Kodaima said, pointing at the boy. "People like you will only be delinquents, two demerit points for you! Now take your seat and don't bother the class."

He sighed, bowing to the teacher more to appease the man then to uphold his pride. His thoughts were murky, and his heart was still guilt ridden. The image of Sora fleeing didn't escape his mind. He went to his usual seat, ignoring the eyes of the entire class, including two pairs of intensive ones. He fished out his Pfp and carried out the day like normal. No one knew him well enough to notice the difference.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and the incident was placed in a sealed box somewhere in his mind. Lunch period was the only time where he could game in peace, and game in silence for a short while.<p>

Of course, with his luck, his alone time didn't last long.

"Kami-nii sama! I got your bento!" Elsie cried, carrying a surprisingly normal box. Opening it, she revealed a three eyed frog surrounded in what appears to be garlic, which uttered barely hearable screams. Wanting praise from her 'brother', she darted to him, chopsticks held and preparing a garlic to be placed into his mouth.

"Eat my bento, Kami-nii sama!"

"What is that! That's that's… that's a loose soul isn't it! It's screaming!"

"Don't be silly, it's frog rice!"

"What kind of rice is that!"

Thankfully for his stomach, it was at that moment when Ayumi appeared, running into the scene and stopping just in front of the two.

"Ah, good morning Elsie!"

"Ah, Ayumi-chan! Where did you go this morning! I was so worried!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just had something important to do. Anyway Otomega! It's our turn to clean the classroom. Don't forget to come. If you don't appear, you'll be a cockroach, you know?"

He stood up in anger, sharp eyes and glasses looking at Ayumi.

"Rest assured, though I have no interest, I'm bound to do my duty as a classmate. Besides, I've already cleaned the classroom. In the game."

A sweatdrop rolled down the girls head.

"Kami- nii sama, that doesn't count."

* * *

><p>The evening sun cast an orange light into the classroom, casting long shadows as Keima and Chihiro stood before each other.<p>

"Why am I cleaning with you?"

"Because I was asked to do it. Ayumi said that she had practice and needed to switch with me."

Keima silently commended Ayumi's planning, but refuses to go along with her obvious setup and said so.

" Hmph, I know already. I… I'm just going to say this now! I… don't think I'm sorry. Calling you a cockroach might have been a little much but…" She turned to meet his eyes and instantly turned away.

'What was that? It's like is showing the symptoms of a tsundere. Wait, that's right. There are possibilities where even bad impressions can turn into love impressions. No… that's impossible. I must be imagining things."

"Otamega, Duck!"

'Huh?' His body was pulled harshly down, as Chihiro stalked the man of her affection past the classroom window.

"Ah, he sure is cool. Yuuta-kun." She said, swooning like the teenage girl that she is.

"Who really cares?"

"I wonder if I can get a little closer to him somehow. It seems that it's almost his birthday as well. I'm looking for a good present for him in magazines but…"

"Heh. Foolish. Magazine? If you were to fall to such a suitable item, then you wouldn't have this problem. What does he like? His personality? Hair color? What club is he in? Your approach will be based on those things."

Retreating to Keima's offence, she backed off, wondering what hair color has to do with it. "I don't know! I just got to know him recently."

The capturing God scoffed. "To capture your partner without doing an analysis, is absolutely absurd. It's like going on an expedition to the north pole in a swimsuit. I never neglect to analyze. That is why I always get my confession events every time without reloads!"

It took Chihiro a few moments a few moments to realize that he was speaking about his games, but when she did, she laughed, comforted by the what she felt was an irrelevant factor. "That's just game talk anyway."

"And what if it is? Have you ever confessed and succeeded before? Have you ever had to reject the feelings of another, whom seem to love you? To group me together with people who fail in a game or the real world is **ridiculous.**"

"Big talk for someone who has never been in love before! Have you ever had a date or kissed before in real life?" she shouted, angered by his dismissal of her status.

He looked away, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he recalled the previous real life captures that he had done. His voice was unsteady as he replied. "Tho… Those weren't really anything at all."

"Eh? You have? YOU HAVE?"

"Shut up!"

"Who was she?" she demanded.

Naturally, Keima declined to answer, opting to stay silent instead. His lucky stars came saved him from a verbal debate, as Chihiro would look out of the classroom window to notice that she had gained an audience. She hid them both in shame, taking the moment to think about the situation.

"Then.." she started. "Then tell me what to do. If you say you can go that far… Then show me with your knowledge, show me my successful confession!"

"A successful confession…. Very well." He answered reluctantly, standing proud and pushing his glasses up with his right hand. "Since you asked for help from the Otoshigami, you will have your successful confession. Let's finish cleaning this place up. I shall start my research."

"Eh? Um…. Right."

They returned to their work as normal, and finally, their task would be done. Keima was ready to leave, but there was one last surprise waiting for him.

"Hey, Otamega, ever since when did you get a sketchbook? This painting isn't bad."

What? He turned around, his blood chilled, as Chihiro handed to him Sora's sketchbook.

"It's yours isn't it? I found it inside of your desk." She commented. "Well, I'm going home. Goodbye."

Stunned, the human God took the sketchbook, opening it to reveal the same painting of the meadow.

He walked home that day with more purpose in his step.

* * *

><p>"Elsie, come over here." Keima indicated, passing to her the artbook that he had received.<p>

"Hmm? What is it?"

"This sketch book was found inside of my desk Can you use your raiment to check who it belongs to?"

"Sure, kami-nii sama."

Turning her raiment into a microscope, she lifted the artbook to her gaze. Her gaze turned to shock a moment later, as the sketchbook dissolved, morphing itself into a cloth like texture that fell to the sides of her hands.

"Ah! It's a spirit powered raiment! Kami-nii sama! So awesome! This must be a gift from hell! They must have given you this in return for the contract!"

She skipped over to Keima, draping the cloth over him like how hers drape neatly over her shoulders. "There we go! Kami-nii sama, you look so cool!"

"Wait wait wiat! I'm only a human. There's no way I can use this device meant for devils."

"Hm? Is that so? Well, if it's Kami-nii sama, I'm sure you can use it. It's easy! Just picture how you want to use it. Go ahead, try to imagine it as a sketchbook."

Doubtful, he looked to his hand and imagined the sketchbook in its original form. A puff of smoke later, a sketchbook fell to the ground as he failed to catch it in his astonishment.

It opened itself to the second page, and the human God knelt down, looking at a painting of himself.

'_Sora… is this your gift?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

Names look familiar? Fun fact, they are taken from the anime, directly in that order to.

Yes, I'm happy with my chapter now. Hmm…. I probably will be skipping chihiro's conquest. Where shall I throw Sora in... *grins* I have an idea, as always.


	4. Chapter 3

Writers blog:

Discovered the faggatory of mass effect 3. Ah sorry, I meant bioware. Blame the god damn greedy developers, not the franchise or the games themselves.

We promised 16 different endings! And In all of them, the mass relays explode! This means that all those aliens that join the war? They are stuck on earth, and they will either die since they have nothing to eat, kill humans to eat humans, or wage war between each other due to lack of resources.

Good going bioware. Good going.

As usual.

_**Italic words are internal thoughts.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Magic warrior Keima-kun,<br>**

It was akin to a dawn of a new beginning. The heavens stopped the rain, pouring down the sun's light, brilliantly illuminating the capturing God as he freed another girl from the clutches of an evil spirit. His partner, Elsie would capture it in that odd containment jar that she carried around. Pausing to inspect the event, he nodded satisfactory to himself as he fished out his PFP. A small puff of smoke, and it turned into his celestial robe. He was surprised to find that it felt soaked, and worked to wring water out of it.

As usual, Elsie would handle the 'clean up', which would mean that she will send Chihiro home and erase her memories. Honestly, Keima wasn't to sure if it was such a wise idea to let her handle such a task, but she assured him that it was handled by another 'department' in hell, and all that she is doing is marking the memories that needs to be erased, in order of importance.

"Another spirit captured! Kami-nii sama, good work." Landing with a soft thud, Elsie, would kneel down, taking the unconscious body of Chihiro with her magic robe.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Good work." He spoke turning the cloth back into his PFP and playing it as he walked away. "I'll head home then. Don't disturb me."

"Alright. Bye Kami-nii sama! Good luck with your flying training!"

"Idiot! Who said anything about that!"

* * *

><p>Walking slowly into his room, he moved to his gaming chair and rested, Love Plus playing in his hands. Yet his mind wasn't on the game, but thinking elsewhere, on these events.<p>

'_What will happen to me? If everyone in this reality is this hard, what would happen? It was lucky of me that I managed to capture Chihiro but…'_

He shook his head, dismissing the thought.

'_Well, never mind that. But what about Sora? Is this some sort of Galge game, with me the hero protagonist and her the one time mention side character, whom gives the main hero some purpose in life? Am I to investigate, to find for her disappearance? Even though the game was bad, a girl with that long of a hair would attract a lot of attention in reality, yet not a single post can be found.'_

'_Well, this isn't Sharin no Kuni. Elsie's to bright a character, so she will be fine. There will probably be a fandisk with her in one of the routes, perhaps a h-scene where I dream about her. Wait, why am I thinking of reality as a game?'_

He gazed at the screen, replying 'No, you shouldn't buy that dress' towards the red haired female.  
><em>'But still…. This hagoromo*. It's proof that magic exists in humans. This reality really is terrible. Not content to make me more involved in it, it even lures me by giving me powers. Yet, with this gift, I'm forever doomed to train, or one day face a danger flag that I can't get past. I swore to not get bad ends unless I am aiming for 100% completion, and real life has no save and reloads.'<em>

"Haa…" he sighed to himself, turning his PFP back into a robe and floated above his chair. He extended his will over the cloth, willing it to levitate the six game controllers before him. He braced himself, lifting both hands high into the air and akin to a pianist, smashed the buttons in such skill and manner, anyone whom watches would notice after images.

'_Still, this is convenient! If I use my hagoromo, I can play six games without God of conquest mode, and twelve with! Thank you! Sora, for giving me such a gift. Thank you, game for releasing new singles every month. A world of infinite endings!'_

This was not a show. This was not a hobby. This is his lifestyle, this is what defines him, who he is. For he is the capturing god, the otoshigami, that even devils rely on.

* * *

><p>They say that when a person wishes for something so hard, they obtain abilities beyond measure, a limit break, if you will.<p>

"Love plus First edition… There's still some copies around? I must have it!"

He flew high in the air, dashing past houses and trees and ignoring the wind swirling around his ears.

"Kami nii sama! So- So fast! A-Wait for me!"

"You don't have to come!"

"I have to be with you, though."

"Hymm." Spotting his destination, Keima Katsuragi dove towards the ground, landing with a soft tap in front of the game store. His expression was gob smacked though, as there was a close sign at the shop.

"It will reopen at 1Pm? That's two hours from now!" He kicked a stone in frustration, and with nothing else to do, he allowed Elsie to coax him into a different game store.

Wandering in with her broomstick, she was pleasantly surprised at the size of the store, taking in the new experience."Wow, this store is also a game store. So many games."

"Well, it is the biggest game store in this area." Looking around, he spotted a poster. "RETRO GAME FAIR! 1 PM. FIND THE GAMES YOU WANT, GUARANTEED!"

"Bigger stores are really different, aren't they? The shelves here all have the same game."

"What are you talking about? They're all different."

"But aren't they all the same?"

Galge games are all the same, another ignorant person. Keima could remember the last time he had to educate someone, but that was through his website. Bracing his anger back, he reminded himself that Elsie was a devil before answering. With this retro fair happening at the same time with the sale, he will need someone to help him buy the game, and since she is here, he could make good use of the situation.

"Of course not! You should learn more about games! This is a good chance. I'll teach you about them now." He reached over, grasping her shoulders tightly as he looked into her eyes. "If I think about it, up until now, I have been avoiding you. I want you to know about me! Therefore, you must know more about games."

The poor cute little sister devil couldn't help but blush as she starred into her idol's eyes. She was slow to comprehend his words, and could only nod with a 'Yes'.

"Then, while I got o this fair, while I go here, I want you to buy. Yes. I want you to go ahead and buy "Love tear's First edition and bring the game to me."

And thus, the urgent lesson began.

* * *

><p>"The 2d has won against the real. A new century has begun!"<p>

Applause broke off in the store, slow at first, but growing every second as fellow gamers came to watch the short movie that Keima had projected. They went up to him, shaking his hand and sharing in humble talk. Yet, there was one in this crowd that shocked him. Sora Asuka had came up and shook his hand. She had changed her hairstyle from the last time he saw her, only having hair of shoulder length. Her dress code has also changed, becoming something more humble, a simple skirt and a yellow top. If it wasn't for her bright blue eyes, a rarity in Japan, Keima could have easily overlooked her.

She spoke to him as he unconsciously tensed up, soft words that he guarded against. "Ano… I don't really understand. If 2d has won against the real…. Then have I won?"

"Well. It's not certain. After all, there's a question of how you managed to escape. Furthermore, the reason you are here. You are a spirit, aren't you?" Keima would whisper. "You should leave, go home. There is a soul reaper here."

"Keima-kun… No. I won't leave. And don't worry about me. I'm not a spirit. I'm a real person now." Her expression was happy, and she beamed up at him.

Taken aback, he looked away before remembering the art book that she left. He turned his PFP into the familiar green sketchbook that she held. "Well, I can't force you. Do as you wish. This art book, it belongs to you. It is important, isn't it?"

"Keima-kun, that's my gift to you. Keep it. It is important to me. Yes. I am glad that you keep it important to you as well."

"Honestly, using the celestial robe for something like this… Kami-nii sama. If possible, please explain it so that even a demon can understand. Ora? Ah, you look familiar."

"Hmm, me? I'm Sora Shibuya. Pleased to meet you. Are you Keima's sister?"

"Ah, hai. I am Elsie Katsuragi. Pleased to meet you."

The lone male watched the two girls chat for a few moments, raising a palm to push his glasses up. _'She really is an idiot.'_ He thought to himself. Well, if she is unaware, he will have to tell her later. For now, Love Plus first edition, he must get it!

"Hey hey, Elsie focus. Right now, we're in the midst of educating you about Gal games. In a gal game, everyone has the same face. This is called Hankoe, I'll tell you the difference! It's in the story, the personality, the Cg art and the ending. Everyone has the same face, but, they are all vastly different at the same time."

Spending more than an hour, he educated Elsie and Sora about the wonders and mechanics of gal game. Bringing her from shelf to shelf, he briefly talked about the characters in them with much passion and much joy. And all throughout, the blue haired Sora followed, watching him with a silent smile.

"The fundamentals have now been completed! How about it? Do you want to buy one?"

"No problem, Kami sama! I will not make a mistake! I will buy the "Love Tear's first edition!"

"Wow, it seems you have some spirit now Elsee!"

"Yes! I do! I'm always being helped with the escaped spirits, so… it is my duty to repay you sometime. If I fail, I'm ready to die!" The flaming background behind her conveyed her seriousness to the anime audience.

"Wow! You seem so reliable now! But I'll die as well, let's not go that far. The Multi tasking plan begins now!"

The duo split up, with Keima going alone to the retro fair, and Elsie going to the opening shop. Sora looked at them both, but decided to follow Elsie in her task.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elsie-chan. How is Keima-kun like?"<p>

"Keima? He's really dependable. He helps me a lot. Aha… He's also very cool, and knows what to do no matter the situation. Even in the worst case scenario, Keima is the sort of person who will not panic and make the right choice." Looking between the two different covers of Love plus, Elsie finally settled on the more expensive one.

"Is that so… but what about this PFP that he carries?"

"Hm that? I don't really understand it, but Kami-nii sama always plays it. He even plays it in school! Though he gets beaten up by it. But he still does. He's strong that way still… it's a little creepy. Ah Mr cashier, this please."

"I see…"

"Ah Mr Cashier! That game behind your head! That one, that one, it's love tear's first edition right?"

For his credit, he looked confused before turning behind him. "Ah ms lady, this is an anime, not a game. Love tear first edition is this one that you probably hold right now. I'll pack it up neatly for you."

"Ah is that so? My bad.. Ahahaha…"

Giggling softly to herself, Sora would back away from her. "Well Elsi-chan. I got to go now, hope we can meet again soon. Goodbye."

"Ah, Sora-chan, Bye!

Walking out of the store, the blue haired girl easily navigated past the many streets of the area, slipping into the shadows of the buildings as she went into a back alley. Another female, short blond haired and glasses stood nearby, and she spoke as Sora walked past her. "Is it done?"

Her steps stopped as she turned around to look back, and the smile on her lips grew wide, showing more teeth then necessary. "Not yet, Not yet. We still have plenty of time after all. Let me play around for a little more, okay?"

Her speaker returned a sneer and a scoff. Do whatever you wish, just remember the contract.

"I know, I know. Find the goddess right? You don't have to remind me."

Sora didn't wait for a reply, striding off instead into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

*kami nomi (dot) wi kia. .com/wiki/Hagoromo

I listen to anime in Japanese, and dear god, I wish I could write in Japanese as well. Haha.

Sharin no Kuni is absolutely amazing. The route that I connected to the most? The one where the girl fails to paint.

Hmm… Harem party has one of the best bad ends ever. I think the bad ends are superior to the good ends, in fact. All of them. But dear god, the ditz characterization. Personal preference but I dislike such a personality.


End file.
